A Fight to the Bitter End: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 The sun blinded my eyes. After years of living in a tropical country, I never really imagined that America would be so much worse. It was only 11 in the morning and I feel like my whole skin is melting from the heat. I looked at Demetra and Daniel’s direction and wondered how they could endure the summer heat like it was nothing. “Hey Demi, where are we going again?” I asked. Demetra stopped from her tracks and turned around to look at me. “This is the fifth time! The fifth time you asked me the same question. It’s getting annoying Kari. I’ll answer it for the very last time. We’re going to visit Dog’s Café, the headquarters of the God’s Newspaper. Now, if you dare ask me again, I’m going to punch you in the face.” I quickly hid behind Daniel, when Demi jokingly waved her right hand. We raced with each other for a while and then laugh our ass off when we both tripped and fell. It’s been awhile since I laughed like a maniac and I couldn’t believe that it would be a short tempered Barbie doll that would make me feel like this. After walking for about 5 more minutes, the three of us finally reached our destination. Dog’s Café was filled with different kinds of costumer. There were teenage Cyclops hanging around the cashier, there were mortals happily enjoying their coffee and for some odd reason there were also harpies enjoying tea. It was a big miracle that none of the costumers are attacking each other or eating each other. “Come on, Kari. We’re going to the kitchen.” I silently followed Demi as she silently entered the kitchen without asking the permission of the ones in-charge. I was a little bit nervous that we would be thrown out by the owner, but for some odd reason we were left alone. The kitchen doesn’t look like a kitchen. The whole place was filled with modern typewriters and stack of papers. From where I stand, I can see at least 5 to 6 tables with two workers each. A living room set is placed on the middle of the room, but just like the tables, it was also filled with a bunch of papers. It was not a kitchen, it was the paper dumpsite. “Costumers!” Demetra yelled. The sound of the typewriters came to a halt and all the workers locked their eyes around us. From the very back of the room, a woman in her 20’s stood up and approach us. Each step she takes echoes throughout the hall. All the eyes were on her. I wondered whether it was because of her beautiful facial features and or because of the sound of her 3 inches heels hitting the floor. “Audrey! Long time no see!” With a flashy smile that would captivate every boy’s heart, Audrey rummaged her hair using her right hand and spoke with a soft distinct voice. “It’s been a long time, sister.” After all the papers were pushed aside from the couch and three cups of coffee, Demi told us all about Audrey. Audrey Corney is one of her many siblings. She used to reside in Camp Half-blood, but after she finished college she set up a new establishment called Dog’s Café. It served as both a business career for Audrey and also as a way to jumpstart her lifetime dream, to start a Newspaper for Gods and Demigods alike. At first it was only supposed to give the recent news for the demigods who went back to daily mundane life, but as the news spread about her establishment, they also became an information broker. “We sell information with a price.” Audrey said as she slowly licks her upper lips. “and the information you provide us, will be the basis of how much I am willing to give to you.” Demi gave her, the details of our quest and the told her the information we needed but despite all the things that she has said, Audrey only laughed at us. “That’s not enough. What you ask of me is a research that my co-workers spent days finding, if you want to know everything related to that incident; you need to tell me more, your secrets, your past and the even your future.” This time, Demi shut up and was lost with words. She was probably thinking how much she should tell and how much she should keep to herself. I was pretty sure that none of my secrets would help, since I do not remember anything of my past. “I..I can see the future.” Audrey was taken back, but nevertheless she treated it as a fact. She opened her blue notebook and started scribbling like a mad man. “When I was young, my mother gave me up for adoption. There was mad scientist who took me in and used me for experiments. He was the one who amplified my powers and drove me into my limit. As a result of the experiment, my body would often become the substitute host for the Oracle of Delphi.” I was lost for words. I have heard that both Demetra and Daniel had a tragic past, but for them to suffer to this extent…I have no idea what to do. As much as I want to comfort him, I know that there’s nothing that I could do. I faced Audrey and saw her still writing on her notebook. I wondered what she moved her hand to write those words down, is it because she has already heard the same tragic stories that it no longer mattered to her or is it because she’s just doing her job. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to us. “It’s the address of the cemetery where the first victim is buried.” From her wallet she took out a calling card, “contact this person when you’re stump. She’s famous for being an exterminator. Though, I have doubts that she will help you.” “Is this all you can give us?” I yelled. Involuntarily, the shadows from my feet formed spikes around her body ready to stab her. “Kari, remove those, or do you want us to get killed?” Demi pulled at my shirt and asked me to turn to my side. I didn’t notice that the sound of the typewriters stopped and that all the workers had their weapons out and ready to shoot and stab at the four of us. I willed the shadows to return to normal and with a smile on my face, I grab the two pieces of paper and left the room. “Please come again, Ms. Kamiya.” <----Previous Chapter Next Chapter-------> Main Page Category:The Quest on Night Category:Animalandia